Missing
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Il pouvait tout accepter de son frère mais ça c'était trop lui demander.


Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le premier texte que je poste sur le Hobbit.

****Disclaimer ******: **aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. On remercie pour cela TOLKIEN.

En attendant la sortie du film j'ai voulu écrire un texte pour me mettre dans l'ambiance et me préparer à ce qui va arriver !

Je remercie ma chère **PetitPentagram **pour son aide à la relecture et pour les fautes d'orthographe !

Préparez la boite à mouchoir peut-être que certains d'entre vous en auront besoin …

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>«Mon frère,<em>

_Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je n'aurais d'autre moyen pour te parler que celui-ci. Il était pour moi impossible d'imaginer qu'un jour nous pourrions être séparés. Mais voilà, tu n'es pas là et je dois bien apposer ma rancœur quelque part._

_Parce que je t'en veux mon frère. Nous aurions dû être ensemble pour l'éternité et tu m'as laissé seul. Tu es parti du jour au lendemain, en un claquement de doigt. Est-ce que tu m'en voulais ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu avais pourtant promis à maman de me protéger. Tu me l'avais promis. Tu étais mon aîné, de cinq ans, c'était ton rôle. Et tu l'as toujours pris très à cœur. Même si avec les années j'ai pu me plaindre de t'avoir souvent sur le dos, au fond de moi je ne peux me mentir. J'adorais ça !_

_Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois parti sans savoir tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi ! Tu es mon grand frère, mon modèle, celui que j'admirais et à qui je voulais ressembler. Oh bien sûr, il y avait oncle Thorin mais ce n'est pas la même chose tu le sais bien ! Personne ne peut égaliser avec notre lien. C'était toi et moi pour toujours et jusqu'à la fin. Tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi, j'aurais pu mourir pour toi. _

_Avec qui vais-je passer mon temps maintenant ? Avec qui vais-je faire mes petits tours qui ne faisaient rire que nous ? Je vois les regards de maman et je sais qu'elle voudrait que je te pardonne mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces mon frère ! Je n'ai que très peu de souvenir de papa pourtant j'ai la même sensation qui me noue l'estomac. Toi aussi tu m'as abandonné ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu n'a eu aucun remord à partir sans te retourner, sans emmener ton petit frère._

_C'est parce que je ne suis pas comme vous, c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez nain ? Tu en as eu assez de te montrer à mes côtés ? Tu as honte de moi ! Pourtant tu disais tout le temps que je ne devais pas écouter ces idiots. Qu'ils étaient jaloux parce que dans mon sang coule celui de nos ancêtres ! Tu disais qu'ils étaient méchants parce que je suis de sang royal comme toi et que cela attire les convoitises. Tu m'as pourtant juré que j'avais tout du nain fort et robuste et rien d'un frêle elfe. Je suis juste un petit peu plus grand._

_Mais je ne vois aucune explication logique à ce qui est arrivé. Tout allait pourtant pour le mieux. Une journée comme les autres, banale. Rien ne présageait un tel revirement. Ce matin encore, nous étions ensemble. Ton sourire est la première chose que j'ai vu en me levant. Et ce soir, je ne le vois pas ! J'ai beau te chercher partout, je ne te trouve pas ! Mes yeux ne font que se poser sur du vide ! J'ai peur de comprendre que tu es parti et ce pour toujours car je ne veux pas l'accepter._

_Comment pourrais-je continuer à me lever tous les matins si je n'ai plus aucun espoir de te croiser dans les couloirs. C'est toi le prince héritier ! De nous deux, c'est toi qui en éprouve le plus de fierté. Je ne dis pas que je ne suis pas fier de mon titre ou de ma famille mais tu sais très bien que tu me suffisais. Je n'avais besoin que de toi pour vivre. Tu es celui qui séchait mes larmes, celui qui me redonnait le sourire, celui qui me faisait rire en toute circonstance …_

_Donc non, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu es parti en emmenant une partie de moi avec toi. La partie la plus précieuse de surcroît ! Mais tu le savais n'est-ce-pas que je t'étais lié ! En partant, une partie de moi est morte avec toi. J'ai l'impression de me traîner dans ces couloirs alors que j'aurais dû les arpenter au pas de course. Ma bonne humeur a disparu au moment où j'ai appris la nouvelle. Comment pensais-tu que j'allais le prendre ?_

_Soyons un peu sérieux, même si je m'en défends qu'est-ce-que je deviendrais sans toi ? Et voilà ! Maintenant, le papier est taché des larmes que je verse. Moi qui voulais essayer de me retenir jusqu'à la fin de mon écrit c'est raté ! Ce sont des larmes de rage mon frère ! La rage que j'éprouve contre toi. Si je suis dans cet état, c'est uniquement ta faute. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte. La rage, la colère, la tristesse … et bien d'autres émotions se mêlent en moi et je ne sais laquelle va l'emporter._

_Je voulais te ressembler, que tu sois fier d'être mon grand frère comme j'étais fier d'être ton petit frère. Mais là, en cet instant je n'ai plus tellement envie de te ressembler. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? C'est odieux, c'est indigne de toi ! Moi qui te faisais confiance tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à me poignarder dans le dos. Je ne te demandais pourtant rien de bien compliqué. N'importe quel idiot aurait été à la hauteur pour cette simple tâche. Mais toi, toi …_

_Toi tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête. Tu m'as promis quelque chose et puis tu as cédé à la tentation. Pourtant je te faisais assez confiance pour partir et croire que tout serait pareil quand je reviendrais. Mais rien n'était plus pareil ! Tu n'étais plus là ! Tu étais parti je ne sais où ! Incapable d'assumer ton erreur ! Tu es parti comme un lâche ! Pourtant, tu n'en es pas un ! Est-ce parce que c'est moi qui suis concerné que tu as peur de soutenir mon regard ?_

_Avec un simple "je suis désolé" je t'aurais pardonné ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas rester longtemps fâcher contre toi ! Mais non, monsieur le grand guerrier a préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette. Et il y a de quoi, tu m'as mis dans une colère noire. Que toi mon frère que j'aime tant puisse me faire ça je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Comment as-tu prendre quelque chose qui n'était pas à toi ? Comment as-tu pu me prendre quelque chose qui m'appartenait ? _

_Ou devrais-je dire comment as-tu pu manger ce quelque chose ? C'était à moi, tu n'en avais pas le droit ! C'était mon gâteau au chocolat ! C'est moi qui devais le manger pas toi ! Surtout que je voulais qu'on le partage ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_

_Ce n'est pas juste mon Fili ! Qu'est-ce que je vais manger maintenant ? Moi qui voulais te faire plaisir !_

_Ma surprise tombe à l'eau et c'est en partie de ta faute ! _

_Alors oui mon frère, planque toi et prie nos Dieux que je ne te trouve pas parce que tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure !_

_Par Mahal, je jure de me venger !_

_Ton Kili,  
><em>_Pour toujours et à jamais» _

* * *

><p>… ou pas, j'ai voulu être gentille et faire quelque chose qui ne finit pas trop mal et faire un Kili un peu enfantin sur la fin.<p>

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire au moins autant que moi à l'écrire !

Je prends bien évidemment tous les commentaires en compte afin de m'améliorer et de connaître votre ressenti sur ce texte.

Bonne fin de journée à tous.


End file.
